


Barefoot

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tim is salty, but Kon is the most adorable and perfect boyfriend, so Tim has to cave in spite of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is in need of a break, and Kon knows just the way to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barefoot

Tim wasn’t really sure why Kon had insisted on sidetracking and dragging him out to Kansas when they should be headed for a visit at Titans Tower to see their friends, but honestly, he was far too tired and frustrated to care at this point.  Red Robin had been stationed for three sleepless days and nights at the computers, hacking into Luthor’s mainframe and constantly being denied the information he sought at the last moment, forcing him to have to start all over again. 

 

When Batman had said that he was welcome to take the weekend off, he only brushed the offer away.  He was so close to succeeding, if he could just…

 

Of course, Dick was conniving and had called in reinforcements.  Enter Superboy, who had much different plans.  The only reason Tim agreed to the pleasure visit to San Francisco was that Kon’s face had been positively _perky_ and Tim just couldn’t bring himself to deny his best friend anything when he was in that mood.  So here he stood, in the middle of a deserted grassy field just outside of Smallville, and shivering slightly due to the crisp breeze.  And Kon was still grinning that mega watt smile at him, so Tim gave his best effort to return it.

 

The meta was anything but fooled, or so said the raised eyebrow and short shake of a head.  “Jeez, Tim, you really need to loosen up, be more spontaneous.  Not everything is about the job, you should do stuff for shits and giggles sometimes.” He was floating upside down as he said this, which just made the statement all that much more comical, and Tim’s smile melted into something more genuine.  He placed his hand without a second thought into Kon’s when the young man reached out for him, his feet silently leaving the ground as he was lifted into the air.

 

Rolling over in midair so he was lying facing the sky, Kon laughed as the other boy was draped sideways across his body.  Tim gave a snort of amusement and proceeded to pull himself up to sit cross-legged on the super teen’s stomach, smirking down at Kon’s face.  “You know, if you ever give up the whole saving the world business, you’d be an excellent seat cushion.” Tim bounced lightly from Kon’s chuckles, the sensation pulling his smile wider.

 

“Not for your bony butt, at least.” He barely even felt a tap as Tim punched him in the shoulder, and his expression turned smug.  “You’ll have to try a bit harder than that if you’re going for the distressed look.” He yelped, jerking his head to the side just in time to avoid a foot flying at his face.  Grabbing the offending appendage, Kon yanked and pulled Tim off balance, the boy having to grab at his leg to keep from falling completely off of him.

 

They stared narrowly at each other before Kon gave a wicked grin and began to tug at Tim’s shoe.  “Kon!  What are you—let go!  Whoa!” He almost did fall off this time when the larger boy snagged his other foot, forcing him to wrap his arms completely around the teen’s knees to stop himself from plummeting to the ground.  “What in the world are you doing?”

 

Kon dropped the shoes to the ground, pulling Tim’s socks off next, snickering at how the exposure made the boy squirm.  “Have you ever walked barefoot through the grass in late November?”

 

Tim paused his struggling to send the meta a confused look.  “What?”

 

Smiling, Kon wrapped his fingers around pale wrists and flipped them over, enjoying how Tim simply took the fall easily and lowered into with a seemingly natural grace. 

 

Tim dangled in the air for a moment before his feet skimmed and lightly touched down into the grass.  A shock of icy cold went through him and he pulled his legs up instantly, tilting his head back and scowling up at the flying hero.  “Kon, seriously, what are you doing?”

 

Kon just shook his head and repeated, “Have you ever walked barefoot through the grass in late November?”

 

Tim stared blandly back and replied with a dry tone, “No, can’t say I ever have.”

 

“Try it.”

 

“Kon, this is—”

 

“ _Try it_.”

 

The intensity of the words made Tim hesitate, but he caved and lowered his feet back down until they touched the ground, and took a few tentative steps, not really sure what he was supposed to be thinking about during this…whatever this was.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“…Cold.”

 

“Seriously, Tim, think about it.  Close your eyes and really think.  How does it make you feel?”

 

With an annoyed huff, Tim shut his eyes, fingers squeezing at Kon’s as his feet settled more fully into the earth, and he took a slow step forward.  The grass was cold, yes, but it was soft.  Gentle.  Brushed delicately at the sides of his feet and embraced them without resistance.  It drew him forward invitingly into the hold, the cold a spare thought to the side as he savored the unfamiliar sensations.  And suddenly he understood why they were out here, and why Kon was his best friend, and why this was just, everything that made Kon, _Kon_. 

 

“It makes me feel at peace.”

 

Kon’s warmth descended behind him, pressed right up against his back and enveloped him in strong arms.  Sighing softly, Tim leaned his head back against a broad shoulder, smiling at the faint kiss that fluttered against his neck.

 

“You make me feel at peace.”

 


End file.
